Addiction: Red Medic X Reader (Lemon)
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Reader-chan has an addiction for cough drops. But what will happen when she sneaks down into Medic's lab and finds his secret room? And just what will he do to her to keep her quiet? Warning: Sextual content of the highest level. Be wary when reading!


Addiction

Medic X Reader  
>(Red Version) –Graphic situations, gory implications, and LEMON!<p>

WARNING- This fanfic contains sexual scenes. Don't like? Then don't read or comment.

I sat on my bed, watching the clock tick away as the impending silence of the base sank further into the night. There was a burning hunger deep in my stomach, making me twitch and pray that everyone was deep enough in their dreams to not be up at this hour. My mission was simple in idea, but problematic to actually succeed in. It wasn't a job I could just do. It needed stealth, efficiency, and calm. Because I was going to break into Medic's lab.

As insane as it sounded, the item of choice was even weirder: The jar of cough drops. Yes, I am one of the poor souls addicted to those things. The cool menthol dripping down my throat and the refreshing flavors soothing the inner hunger, God I love cough drops. The thing was, I was scared. This wasn't just Medic's little room of healing. This was Red Medic, the surgeon of nightmares and insanity. Of course, not to his own team, but I had heard enough screams from the captured Blu's to know that he was messed up in the head.

It was now dead in the middle of the night, swiftly getting out of my bed and sneaking out into the hallway. The eternal darkness of the halls cloaked me like a Spy, slipping down them with ease. I passed a few doors with snores pouring out from underneath them, but I thankfully made it down to the double doors without complications.

Quietly opening one, I got in, using the few stray beams of moonlight from the higher windows to get to my location. Getting past some of the equipment took a few seconds to navigate, but I soon made it to the back cabinets. Opening one of the top ones, I felt my heart speed up at the sight of the glass jar. Gently lifting it up, I pulled it down into my arms, eyes sparkling and mouth drooling over the hundreds of delights resting inside.

I snatched one and unwrapped it eagerly with a snap of the wrapper. I then plopped the fruity smelling lozenge in my mouth. The instant it touched my tongue, I melted into a world of delight, hugging the jar in my arms tightly like it was my best friend. They tasted so good! Nothing on Earth was better then these.

CLICK.

I froze in terror, hearing footsteps in the front of the room, the only part with an exit. I quietly put the jar up and hide myself in the shadows, heart beating in my eardrums. With no where to go, I was beyond scared.

Faintly glowing to the side, in part of the lab that I hadn't ever been to, the outline of a door opposite of me attracted my attention. I slowly inched toward it and slipped in. I heard the footsteps pass by, no door banging or handle jiggling to me relief. But shivers were running down my spine, the looming darkness making my heart beat more.

A horrid smell invaded my nose, making me wretch slightly. Too scared to turn on the lights, I moved slowly into the room, hoping to find an exit. Stretching my fingers out, I felt my fingers touch something smooth and cold, almost flinching from it. I was guessing it was a stretcher, since it moved slightly as I held onto it.

Using my other hand to search for something useful, I moved it foreword, to-

My fingertips brushed some soft material that felt like clothing. I frowned, wondering if it was a blanket or sheet when I touch It. For a second, it didn't register, but the cold, flimsy feeling of flesh under my hand made me jump back in horror, realization hitting me.

I found Medic's torture room.

Before I could flip out or freak, my foot slipped out under me, sending me crashing to the floor. Hard. Jarring my face and side, while spots dilated in my vision, I came to know that I was in a rather large sticky puddle that clung to me, the smell of it overwhelming. Like a slaughterhouse.

Standing up with great difficulty, I felt across my arm, the substance thick, cold, and gross. My skin crawled in disgust, a freaked whimper climbing in my throat. 'Please tell me this isn't true, that this is all a nightmare!'

I didn't realize the door had opened, nor had the snarky cackle register to me. Only the blinding lights coming on snapped me out of my panic attack. The room was a medical horror scene, bodies of Blu team lying about in horrid states of mutilation. Chest cavities broken and torn open as lifeless eyes stared up in fear and anguish. I almost screamed, realizing that it was blood I fell in, the crimson liquid coating my side and face.

"_, you shouldn't be snooping." His accented voice behind me spoke up. "Curiosity always kills the cat."

I turned around, only to be grabbed by him, slammed against the counter and held there in his grasp. His gray blue eyes stared coolly down at me as I writhed, trying to escape the images around me. My heart was beating rapidly, but to no avail, not even the slick blood, could get me out of his squeezing grip.  
>"Stop squirming or I'll have to inject you." I stopped, shaking with tears pricking my eyes as breathing became harder. The glaringly bright red shirt he wore contrasted with the black slacks he wore as I tried to steady myself against him. He grinned devilishly at me, some blood splattered across his face and glasses from my fighting. "That's better."<p>

"M-medic…." I cringed when he came closer, feeling my cough drop stick in my throat before sliding all the way down. "Please don't hurt me."

He curiously tilted his head to the side, as if he was thinking about it. "Well, you are my teammate, but I know you all too well Fraulein. The second I let you go, you'll just go to the Administrator and tell her all about my precious room, now wouldn't you?"

"No! I promise I never will say a word if I can leave!" I felt terror in my heart at the prospect. What if he wont trust me? The what will he do?!

"Hmmm….I don't know _. How can I trust you?"

"I'll do anything you want me too. Anything!"

He seemed interested. "Anything?" The sadistic smile growing on his face made me hold my tongue, knowing instantly just what he wanted. It was completely obvious. And not just by looking down. I turned with a darkened gaze.

"…..Anything…." I sealed my fate, hoping inside that I would survive.

I tried to ignore any feeling, shock or surprise, when I suddenly felt him kiss me. The warmth of his lips or the fact I felt a blush over my face. I tried desperately to force it all away, to let him have his fun and let me live.

My body was lifted, or throw more or less, onto the examination table to my right, the rigid cold steel sifting in through my thin pajamas. I shivered, practically clinging to him for heat as he kissed me again, his tongue roughly seizing mine. The slick feel of saliva felt just the same as the blood that dripped slowly down my skin, bumps forming from the feel.

His hands, slick with it, slid up my stomach, tearing the fabric off and allowing him to practically paint me in red. So much for team spirit. I barley registered the fact he drifted down to my neck, biting me hard enough to make me scream as blood was produced. Tears collected in my eyes, but I forced them down, not wanting to show him them.

Blood coated fingers circled my breasts, pinching and cupping them roughly. I stifled a moan inside as he gripped me harder, the warmth of him so daringly enticing. I was stuck making choices that were barely making sense in my mind. The cold steel against my back was threatening to kill me, as Medic's heat began to soothe the fear and regret. Letting myself be taken by him soon looked like a seductive dream with sweet intentions.

My lips grazed his, tasting copper and mint. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer only to have them pinned down again. He didn't speak, instead letting my escaped groan slip out and speak for itself.

And it was answered as his hands going from my neck down, red streaks of congealed red going across my once clean pale skin. It tickled in a sickening way, my hips itching to move against him. He raised an eyebrow at me before ditching his bloody shirt, stains of it patching his muscles crimson. From there, one hand jerked my shorts off, my back end striking the table harshly. I felt so cold on my back and so much heat on my front. It was affecting my brain, making things sway and change shape.

Even the feel of his tongue against my skin felt different, hot and rough, almost like a cats. It coarsely went against my nipples, excruciating ecstasy ripping my lower regions apart. I ground my teeth against my lip, trying to move as he kept me pinned down further. A rough finger entering from below didn't ease the need or want. It further flamed the yearning I had for my captor, whispering his name across my lips as a test.

He heard, and the pleased smirk on his face looked even more devious than before. Another kiss, and his finger was going deeper, joined by another as I was stretched out, my legs bending painfully for access. It hurt, it burned, and it felt so good. Nothing ever could compare to the masochistic enjoyment I was being treated to.

Pattered repetition soon ended all too early for me, a small exclamation stifled in my throat once I saw his pants disappear. Enlarged and throbbing, I understood his intentions as I spread further. What I didn't expect was him rubbing a good amount of blood across it, covering it in the cold gel like substance. It looked nasty, but for some reason made me even more turned on by it.

"Easy~" He growled, letting his lubricated errection slowly, agonizingly entered me. It filled spaces I never knew I had and made me grasp his shoulders tightly as his lips connected back with mine. The blood did the trick, preventing any unwanted pain from making this any less enjoyable. And the powerful thrusts he gave surprised me even more.

"M-meh-AH-dic…." I spoke softly, my words trapped between our lips. He nodded with frosted eyes, his tongue wrapping around mine roughly. I couldn't keep my legs from going around his waist, trying to get him further in me. It was all ending too fast, but it was all so astonishing. My slick insides, his hips against mine, his tongue so harsh. I felt greatly abused in such a disgustingly hot way.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I howled as we both released, panting and writhing against each other for more. The air was heated by the scent of sex and bloodshed, the bodies lying around us the only witnesses to such an act of passion, of brutal mutilation. I then felt the cold again, whimpering in pain and curling against his chest in attempt to escape it.

"Shhh…..We'll get cleaned up and go back to my room." He pulled me to his chest, gingerly kissing me again as he pulled out. Red and white leaked onto the table and down our legs, but that went ignored as he slipped his coat over my shoulders and put on his pants. He cradled me close, making the room disappear.

"Im sorry to have taken advantage over you like that _. I couldn't control myself and my urges. I really do love you. Im just terrible at showing it and I have such a twisted mind, I cant be normal like everyone else.."

"No, its alright Doc." I nuzzled his chest sweetly. "Love has strange ways of showing itself. And I couldn't care any less." Kissing him again, I hoped down off the table and proceeded to step on his feet to prevent the cold, sticky floor from touching me again.  
>The warm smile he gave me was so different from the earlier show of cruelty as he picked me up.<p>

But it only lasted until we actually got into the showers.

-Later In Bed-

"_?" Medic asked, rubbing my back gently with warm fingers. I moaned a response in his chest, remaining curled up on him as my abused body refused to move anymore. Three times, all in different places and positions had taken a hefty toll, and I barely even wanted to talk.

"Why were you in my lab any way?"

I giggled. "I was trying…..to get some cough drops."

He leaned up, concern in his eyes. "Are you sick Fräulein? A sore throat?"

"No. I just….have an-" I yawned sleepily. "Addiction to them. Menthol addiction."

"Oh. How intriguing." He shrugged, before lying back down and letting me drift off back to sleep. Only to have dreams of bloody cherry lozenges.


End file.
